deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ILoveBattles/ILoveBattles - Season 1 - Episode 6 - Ezio Auditore vs Saladin
Ezio Auditore The legendary Italian assassin, who rebuilt the order from Altair VS Saladin The sultan of egypt who drove the Crusaders out of the holy land WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?!? Ezio Auditore I did not choose this path. It was chosen for me. At first, I thought vengeance would be easy. For thirty years I've lived in the shadows, visited death upon those who deserved it, and vanished like the wind. I don't know who started this conspiracy, but I know who will end it. My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Like my father before me, I am an Assassin — Ezio Ezio started out a young Nobleman in Italy, living his life in the House of Auditore. He did not find out about his assassin heritage until he was 17 years of age, but not in a happy way. He was witness to his father and brothers hangings, which forced him to leave to his birthplace. He later took the town of Monteriggoni and stayed at the Villa Auditore with his mother and sister. He then learned his heritage from his uncle, Mario, and he sought revenge against the templars and Rodrigo Borgia. Ezio died from a heart attack at age 65. |-|Daggers = Ezio got in close to his opponents, with the Stiletto dagger. - Folded Steel Blade -A great parrying ability. -Cannot be thrown -7.5 inch blade -Only a stabbing weapon |-|Sword = While his men use the Longsword, Ezio uses the Sword of Altair Longsword -Folded steel -42 inch blade -Can be wielded one and two handed. -Too heavy to parry and block with. Sword of Altair -A metal that was strong as steel but beautiful as silver -38 inch blade -A one handed weapon -A great defense weapon |-|Ranged = Ezio stealthily kills his opponents with the crossbow -Assassin's version is only one handed -105 M effective range -Steel tip |-|Special = The assassins signature weapon is a hidden killer -Hidden by a wrist brace -Can be deployed on assassins command -A great suprise weapon -Folded steel |-|Skill = The assassins get from place to place very quickly with their parkour skill -A way to escape conflict -A way to find the enemy without them seeing you -Assassins are heavily trained in the art of parkour Saladin warn you against shedding blood, indulging in it and making a habit of it, for blood never sleeps. - Saladin Ṣalāḥ ad-Dīn Yūsuf ibn Ayyūb', or Saladin was he sultan of Egypt and Syria who was most known for driving the Crusaders out of the holy land. He was the foudner of the Ayyubid dynasty, and reached his highest power when he was the Sultan of Egypt, Syria, Mesopotamia, Kurdistan, Hejaz, and Yemen. His most famous battle was the Battle of Hattin, where he took control of a town called Palestine, which had been under crusader rule for 88 years. Saladin was a celebrated figure in Europe, being a symbol for Chivalry. ' |-|Daggers = Saladin's iconic weapon that even looks deadly, The Khanjar. - Steel blade - Can be thrown -Curved edge makes it a slashing weapon |-|Sword = Saladin and all of his men make use of the Scimitar -Curved blade makes for a deadly hacker and slasher -Steel -36 inch blade |-|Ranged = Saladin fires the battle-tough Recurve Bow -200-300 yard range -40 pound draw weight -Steel arrow |-|Special = The weapon Saladin uses to crush his opponents, the War Hammer -Steel head -One handed -Blunt weapon -2.4 feet |-|Skill = Saladin's battle tactics are his special skill -Saladin is known for his battle tactics -He has tactics for large armies and small squads X-Factors Training: Ezio - 88 vs Saladin - 79 Ezio was trained by a master assassin, his uncle Mario. We are also talking about Master Assassin Ezio here. So he knows everything about being an assassin. Battle Intelligence: Ezio - 86 vs Saladin - 89 While both were intelligent on the battlefield, nothing Ezio does can come close to Saladin's tactics expertise. Battle Experience: Ezio - 93 vs Saladin - 88 Another high catergory for both, Ezio gets the edge here because he has seen all principles of being an assassin, as I previously stated, we are talking about him being a master assassin. Armor: Ezio - 71 vs Saladin - 82 This is easy. Chainmail offers much better protection. Battle Battle will be a 7 v 7 in a street in Rome. Voting open until I close it VOTING CLOSED Ezio and six assassins were sent to hunt down and kill an Arab leader who is in Italy to make plans for an invasion. Ezio is first to reach the edge of the building, and signals his assassins to stop. He sees Saladin walking with 6 guards by him. “Saladin, sir, we should move faster. The meeting is in 15 minutes.” A guard says to Saladin. “Fair enough. Do we have a carriage?” He asks, looking around. “Go. Leave the leader alone. He’s mine.” Ezio says to his men. The assassins converge on Saladin’s position. “Get them!” An assassin yells. “What in the-“ A guard of Saladin is cut off by an assassin jumping on him and pushing the hidden blade through his neck. Ezio-7 Saladin-6 “My good Allah!” Saladin yells as he sees his friend die. All the other assassins get involved and fight the Arabs. One assassin is held up by an Arab soldier, but another assassin is able to chop at his side and kill the Arab. Ezio-7 Saladin-5 “Kill some of them at least!” An Arab soldier yells out. “Saladin!” Ezio yells in the midst of the battle. Saladin turns and looks at Ezio, only to get shot right above the hip by a crossbow bolt. Saladin falls onto the ground, but is able to crawl into an alleyway and hide. “Fool. Kill the rest of them!” Ezio yells to his assassins. Just after Ezio said that, an Arab soldier parries and disarms an assassin, then slashes him in the throat and kills him. Ezio-6 Saladin-5 “What in god’s name?” Ezio mutters to himself as he sees the death of his assassin. He unsheathes his Sword of Altair and comes down with an overhead strike on the Arab soldier that killed the assassin. Luckily, the Arab is able to put up his sword and block the oncoming attack. The Arab kicks Ezio in the stomach from the ground, causing him to move backwards. Another assassin goes to help, but an arrow lands in his stomach. Ezio-5 -Saladin-5 Ezio looks over and sees an injured Saladin from the corner of the alley. “He’s not going to get very far anyway. Kill the others first.” Ezio says to himself. “Ezio, we need help!” A voice came from the battle scene. Ezio sprints to an Arab soldier, but he had already pulled out his Khanjar and stabbed the assassin in the throat. Ezio-4 Saladin-5 “What kind of warriors are these men?” Ezio muttered. He runs behind the Arab soldier and runs the Sword of Altair through the back of the Arab. Ezio-4 Saladin-4 “I’m going to kill you, you Arab bastard!” an assassin yells at an Arab soldier. The assassin parries an attack, but the Arab picks up some dirt and throws it in the eyes of the assassin. “Dirty move!” Ezio yells to the Arab before charging him. The Arab, notified by this taunt, is able to throw Ezio to the ground when he charges. Ezio is able to react by using the Hidden Blade to stab him in the knee. The other assassin surprises the Arab with the stiletto and stabs him in the stomach. Ezio-4 Saladin-3 “Thank you, friend.” Ezio says to the assassin. “No, thank you.” The assassin says. As they both turn around, they see another assassin get bashed in the face by an Arab Warhammer. Ezio-3 Saladin-3 “What in the?” The assassin next to Ezio says. The two assassins approach the Arab swiftly, but he keeps them at distance by wildly swinging his Warhammer. “Stay back, you hooded fools!” he yells at them. Ezio nods to his fellow assassin, and he slides to the Arabs feet and slashes his Achilles tendon. “Stay right there.” Ezio says to the Arab. The other assassin looks around, and gets an arrow to the neck for standing up. Ezio-2 Saladin-3 Ezio looks over to his last assassin, and decides he needs someone to help him. Ezio pulls out his crossbow and shoots an Arab in the side. Ezio walks over to the Arab and points his sword at his neck. “Please…” The Arab says, struggling to breathe. “Why should I?” Ezio says as he cuts the Arab’s neck with the Sword of Altair. Ezio-2 Saladin-2 “Forgot one thing, hold a moment.” Ezio says. He walks over to the Arab soldier with the slashed tendon. “Having trouble getting up?” Ezio asks. “Shut up and kill me.” The Arab says. “With pleasure.” Ezio says. He pulls out his stiletto and stabs him in the stomach, leaving it in him. Ezio-2 Saladin-1 Saladin picks up his Khanjar and creeps into the bloody road. The assassin sees Saladin walking towards them and fires his crossbow, but only grazes his arm. Saladin stumbles behind a fountain and sits down to mend his wounds. He hears footsteps though, and throws his Khanjar into the assassin’s head. Ezio-1 Saladin-1 “Ezio Auditore.” Saladin says as he gets up. “All I hear is your damned name all around this city.” Saladin slowly pulls out his scimitar. “It’s for a reason.” Ezio says. He sees Saladin preparing a surprise attack and times his sword to draw just as Saladin swings his scimitar. The impact from the two blades exerts Saladin’s wound, knocking him back. Saladin takes another desperate swing, and the blade runs off of Ezio’s sword. Ezio goes for a low swipe, and he just barley scrapes Saladin’s leg. Saladin takes a swing at Ezio’s other side, but he is able to pull out his hidden blade and block the attack. Ezio capitalizes by pulling an upward slash and cutting Saladin’s shoulder. Ezio, without looking, trusts his sword behind him through Saladin’s back and out his chest. Ezio pulls out, sheathes his sword and turns around. He rolls Saladin’s corpse on his back to confirm his death, and stands up. Ezio-1 Saladin-0 Ezio looks around and sees the carnage before him. He goes to all six of his fallen comrades and pays his respects to all of them. He whistles for his horse and mounts it, taking one last look at the corpses of Arabs and assassins. “The most messy assassination there’s ever been.” Ezio muttered to himself. Experts Opinion Ezio won because of his more reliable troops who are better trained, he has a home field advantage, and Ezio was a better fighter as well as a better worker with his team, while Saladin usually just stood back and gave commands to his troops. Category:Blog posts